Crimson
by Lostgirllove
Summary: this story is about vex and a girl who meet each other in Carpe Noctem who soon becomes a resident of vex's home. what happens when she finds out about the fae? where will it leave her, human like kenzie? or is she something else?
1. Finding the job

Like any other person that has moved to a new place or country she had to find work somewhere. Her skills of drinking and catching people's eye by her beauty lead her to work with things she didn't even know existed…

Being bored in the apartment that she had no rent for lead her to wonder about for a job in a club. She had amazing talent and skills as shed only ever worked in bars and clubs that surrounded her with people. From being thrown out to nowhere she learned the fighting skills needed to prevent from being raped or robbed, so she didn't care about being out in the middle of the night on her own. On her way walking down an enlightened street she looked up at the one illuminated name that lay above her head that read 'Carpe Noctem'. She heard the heavy metal rock band playing from outside, luckily it was her type of music and style. Intrigued by the sounds coming from the Goth club lead her to enter. As she entered further eyes turned to her welcome her beauty along with smiles from both men and women covered in dark clothing, black lipstick and in some cases white makeup. She headed over to the bar as she was greeted by a talk man who asked her what she'd like to drink.

"a bloody Mary, and uhh, I don't suppose you know where I'd find the owner would you?" as she went to pull the money out of the tight fitted black leather shorts that just about covered her cheeks the man gently pushed her note away,

"For a pretty thing like you, on the house. Ahh my boss, listen he's a tough guy to handle. He's a kind of guy who. How do I put it? Hell only talk to a certain type of person. You wanna talk to him you need to get his attention." He advised her as he pointed to vex who already had his eyes locked on the thin, beautiful woman.

"Okay thanks for your help, and the drink." As she walked away after giving him a polite smile. Still looking at vex, who she noticed couldn't keep his eyes off her, walked slowly over to one of the many boy who had also locked his eyes on her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor as he stared at the woman in front of him. As crooked valentine was playing, her favourite band, she began to dance around him holding up her long, black, straight hair up to her head as the young man froze on the dance floor. She stood in front of him and put his hands on her waist that was covered by the tight black corset that clung onto her small body as she moved her hips in time with the music. Still looking at vex who was now sitting on the rail bar in an upstairs area resting his elbows on his knees, she put her leg up in the air positioning them into the splits and rested it onto the man's shoulder. Vex's eyes light up, as did his posture, in amazement and attraction of the gorgeous girl looking and presumably dancing for him. Making a dramatic scene vex jumped off the railing and walked towards the girl as if nothing had happened, all eyes turned to him before continuing to dance to the rock music that surrounded them. The boy that the girl had been dancing with saw Vex's approach and kissed the girls hand before walking off disappearing through the crowd.

"Are you the owner?" she asked as the man stood in front of her with a grin on his face.

"Yeh, I'm vex. And who might you be May I ask? "In his irresistible welsh accent he questioned with one eyebrow slightly higher than the other,

"Don't worry, I'm no health inspector" she assured him, scanning the club as some men's eyes were still on her with grinning smiles on their faces. "I'm crimson" she said as she smiled at the handsome man that she was slightly attracted to.

"Colour of blood, interesting. Well what can I do for you love? "As his brow lowered an the ends of his mouth curled into a slight smile,

"well actually was wondering if you have any jobs going around, I have some mad skills in the bar area?" she asked as he looked into her piercing blue eyes that looked up into his dark brown ones,

"I'm afraid I only hire a certain type of persons to work at my club darlin'" he told her "but if you're as good as you say you are, stop by tomorrow before opening times, home numbers on the back" he added handing her a small business card and winking at her before leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.


	2. The interview

Crimson was chuffed with the result of getting herself an interview with vex, although she knew he only offered her an interview because of her seductive moves and much appreciated appearance. As always she got up ran comb though her silky, long black hair that laid on her lower back. and before getting dressed she would edge her eyes in black dusky eyeliner. like every other day she failed to put on anything other than a pair of black trousers and a baggy black top that was tightened against her body by a leather under bust black corset. Happy with her look she headed out to the club where she was the previous night.

* * *

She arrived to a quiet empty club which she found incredibly strange as it was crawling with people the night before. She walked up to the same bartender that served her a drink when she first met vex, "hi again, I'm her for an interview with vex?" she asked politely as he put a drink out in front of her. "I didn't order this?" she addressed to the tall kind man behind the bar who smiled at the comment as he wiped over the bar,

"I know, it's from vex he said to give you a bloody Mary when you got here. You obviously did as I suggested and caught his attention" he said as he stopped wiping the bar to look at her sipping through the thin, black straw.

"Yeh. Wasn't as hard as I thought. I only danced around some bloke, did the splits and he literally came jumping down after me." She giggled as did the bartender. "So any idea of how long he'll be?"

"Not I long I don't imagine. James by the way, nice to meet you." He introduced himself to the woman and held his hand out, as she shook it she replied with "crimson. You been working all night? "She asked with a smile on her face. "Well yeh, shifts just about over I'll be glad if you do get the job, give me a little time to sleep." He laughed out and she laughed along with him before replying "me too." As the conversation was cut short by the Mesmer's voice,

"I see your back then? I'll see you tonight James, and don't be late." He said as james began leaving the club with a goodbye boss.

"Well I couldn't turn up the opportunity." She replied with a grin on her face.

"So then, shall we get started then love?" he said as he held the bar desk open for her to walk in to stand behind the bar.

She walked behind the bar as vex asked her a few questions,

"So then you've got experience?" he questioned as she replied,

"Plenty. I've worked in some big named clubs and i was taught a couple of glass tossing tricks by my previous boss." She smiled.

"And the cause of your leaving from your previous employment?" he asked twisting a pen between his teeth,

"He wanted me to be a stripper and I refused, so he fired me." She sighed out as he looked at her in frustration,removing the chewed pen from the lock of his teeth.

"Very honest, although I can see why he asked you to strip. You have the body for it." He said as he looked her up and down "so to start with why not amaze me with one of your tricks" as he handed her a glass from in front of him. His eyes widened to the astonishment as a glass flipped up in the air behind her as she cached it, landing it safely on the table. "Very good. So tell me, apart from your tricks why should I hire you?"

"Well I'm polite and on a busy night, in fact any night I'm fast and can probably bring a lot of people to the bar if I give them the right smile, I'm not big-headed or anything but I know that both men and women notice and approach me for my looks." She responded with a cheeky grin on her face as vex smiled at her.

"Well your right with that one, okay will you be able to start tonight say about 6:30? And just so you know I don't usually hire people that I haven't known for a long time especially when there's womanizing, creepy usual's her every night, but don't worry about those they know not to hit on the staff" He reassured the stunning girl as he smiled at her followed by his usual cheeky wink. "And before you go I just need to get your phone number and a couple of details off you darlin' if you don't mind." He handed her a clip board with a sheet to fill out and gave her the pen he was chewing on earlier. When she had finished she handed him the half chewed pen and sheet of personal questions back before leaving from behind the bar.

As he walked off he added, "And if you have any concerns just phone my personal number I wrote on the back of the card." As he disappeared though the double doors at the other end of the large room. She looked at the double doors in curiosity and wondered to herself what could be in there?

Happy with her results she walked out back towards home unaware that the womanizing, creepy usual's that vex referred to were fae, and the doors he walked through lead to private sex rooms and stairs that lead to his office, the roof and the staff break room.


	3. First night of working

It was her first night working in carpe noctem and already she felt a strange atmosphere as she stood behind the bar in a black leather corset, followed by black leather pants and a pair of shiny black doc martins. Vex was right, there were a lot of womanizing creeps in this place. She saw one man going from woman to woman as he left with another.

Vex came strutting towards her and told her it was break time, "before you go on your break ill need to see you in my office darlin' just follow me." He walked through the crowd into the double doors she had seen him pass through earlier that day up a flight of stairs. As she followed him the moans coming from the rooms couldn't go left unnoticed, but she just tried to ignore them and continued to follow him up the staircase. Soon they came to two double shiny black doors, as he opened one of them it revealed an office with a black mar ball floor and a glass black desk with 2 white leather chairs on either end, completed by a black glass bar in the corner. He sat down on the big white chair and gestured for her to sit in the other.

"You alright love? I've noticed you've turned a few heads, not surprising though I might add. "He asked as he supported his head on his hand writing on a piece of paper looking bored.

"Yeh, fine. Although I'm getting a couple of strange vibes from a few people. It's a really weird feeling, as if they are some kind of weird predator or something, or to say that I don't belong here." She said as she looked down at her hands, shaking her head to remove the disturbing images of how they had looked at her.

He looked up to her in concern as he repeated from earlier, "Like I told you, there's some really weird people around here. Don't worry about it." He grinned at her politely as she looked up at him now, relieved to hear him say not to worry about anything. He stood up from the white chair and walked towards the doors. "Come on, I'll show you the staff room for when you're on a break. And ill speak more to you about some of the rooms in this place when we get to the roof. "He assured her with a slime as she walked through the door waiting for him to take the lead.

He slightly opened the door to the staff room and said "it's a little crowded as some of the bloody stupid staff decide to have orgies in here! Well looks like I've got some sacking to do tomorrow again. Which in fact brings me to the rest of the rooms," he added with a sigh as he took her up to the rooftop that over looked the beautiful view of the city nightlife. "The rest of the rooms are for potential customers that like their own private party, like my beloved staff do." He informed her as she turned to look at him in confusion with one eyebrow higher than the other as they walked over to a rusty old bench, taking a seat next to the glass railing that outlined the rooftop. "S'n'M room's love." he said as she blushed like a bright red apple.

"So your telling me that I'm working in a club that people use for their sex kinks?!" her eyes opened wide in shock and her mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Yeh. I didn't think you'd take well to the whole sex club thing." He sighed as he held the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I mean if fine with it as long as I don't have to step into the any of those rooms. Ever!" she addressed firmly to him.

"good then," he smiled to her "although you might be asked to join by some people, which I don't mind as long as it's out of hours, which you can always so no to anyway." he assured.

"No offence but I don't plan on ever entering any of those rooms, I'd rather do those things in the safety of my own home" she stated to him trying her hardest to build the best fake smile she could, and hoping that vex didn't catch he fact of 'doing those things in her own home'.

Seeing her fake smile and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Because of the orgies going on in the staff room, for one time only, you can spend the rest of your break up here. Any other times mind you, it's off limits. So for now just sit back and enjoy the view." As he pointed out to the city around them and got up and began to leave the rooftop.

"Thanks Boss." She said smirking at him while he turned around to smile and wink back at her.

As her break was now over at 12:00PM she headed back to the bar for the rest of the night until it was time to take her leave with the rest of the staff at 3:00AM. "You not coming?" she asked vex wondering if he would be ok staying on his own.

"Yeh I'm fine darlin' just got some stuff I need to take care of before I leave." He smiled at her politely turning back to the front of the bar, as he looked down concentrating on the clip board, with his eyebrows turned inwards in confusion.

"You want me to stay? Keep you company or even help?" she asked in concern as she just wanted to spend more time with him, to be closer to him. She enjoyed being around vex. being around him somehow made her feel safe, and that wasn't the type of feeling she normally had towards men, especially as all they ever seemed to want off her was sex.

He turned back round to her as his face straightened out and rested his and on her arm while she yawned and her eyes dropped. "No, I think you need to call it a night love, as much as I'd like to stay with you, you need some rest darlin'. So go home and get into your jammies, ok?" he said caringly as his hand left her arm she nodded and left through the doors.

When she got home she failed to remove any of the uncomfortable leather clothing or black eyeliner that laid on her body and flopped face down on the black bed sheets that lay idly on the bed, enjoying the comfort of the soft warm bed that lay beneath her, only to groan at the thought of working more long hours at the club again in the next day to come.


	4. Small note

**Hi sorry about this note, but it would really help me if I had some more reviews so I knew if people like the story and where is going. so if you have time please PM or leave me a review. also, i have another story on her and it is about an ongoing love of vex and keni, so if you have chance please check it out. **

**Thank you :)**


	5. The temptation

first id like to ask pope who read my story for some reviews, id really like to know what people think of this story, all criticism and ideas or comments about the story welcomed. thanks and enjoy :)

She had worked as an unclaimed human for vex for at least 3 days now and she had never had an experience like this until now…

It was a normal start to the evening and crimson and vex gave each other their little flirting look that they had now both been familiar with for quite some time, but they have both been ignoring the look and crimson had refused to believe that they both were flirting. Vex however was thrilled with the idea that crimson was finally loosening up to him, and with that thought he turned himself back round to other sanding V.I.P people In the upstairs V.I.P area that black rails that edged around the perimeter.

Crimson continued to scrub the bar until a mysterious looking man caught her attention. She knew he wasn't normal. His eyes were bright green and he had short black hair that made them stand out even more to her. As normal shed as him what he wanted for a drink, not knowing the danger he held towards her,

"I'll take a bloody Mary, and ugh, take one for yourself." He replied as he took out the ridiculously overpaid amount of money from his black skinny jean pocket. Crimson held out his $20 change but he pushed back towards her "keep it" he smiled at her after walking off. Her chest suddenly felt tight as she held her hand on her chest in confusion feeling incredibly out of breath and almost failing to talk to the customers that lined up in front of her, but she kept it together until James and her switched sides of the bar an hour later. she still felt tight chested and luckily it was her break. She stumbled over to the wall and leaned herself against it trying to reach for the door into the downstairs V.I.P area, only hoping to get to the staff room, but she could barely walk. Suddenly the green-eyed man appeared again in front of her holding her up right from falling.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked with lifting one eyebrow.

"No I can do it myself thanks" she pushed past him trying to walk faster but it only made her worse.

"Are you sure I think it's best if you come with me outside, looks like you could do with the fresh air?" he asked pretending to look concerned for her health.

She continued to walk before stopping not far from the door. Somehow she felt incredibly guilty for not accepting his offer and turned to face him. "I'm so sorry I wish I could, but it's my break and I really need to get upstairs to the…" she fell to the floor drained from her energy felling only temptation corrupting her. vex's attention was focused on only her and the other around her looked at her in confusion about what had just happened to the poor girl until Soon enough vex was at her side and holding her up next to him, everyone else began to forget about crimson and continue dancing. Vex carried her to the door frame before sitting her on a little cube that leaned against the wall. Before anyone could notice, vex was standing before the tall man in anger as he ordered him to answer his upcoming question,

"What the hell fae are you?"

"Temptation fae. And it looks like your little sex pistol is full of it" he answered smirking at vex not knowing what fae vex was. "She's a human, unaligned I might add, working in a dark fae club!? As if I could resist her especially when she looks like that! She's such a pretty little thing makes it harder to kill her and not hire her for my needs" he teased pushing vex away from his face.

"Before you make another wrong comment do you want to know what fae I am?" before the man could answer vex had complete control over green-eyed mans body, making him walk towards vex. "Mesmer. And the last! So I don't think you'll want to cross over me again or ill make you do some very bad things to yourself. Not to mention I'm the favourite of the dark fae." He warned as he gave him back his control. "So I suggest you do whatever it takes to make her better or well see all the different ways this pretty little knife can make its way into your bloody body." As he added after pulling out a shine knife from his leather studded harness that wrapped around his torso.

"the only way she can get better is by resting," he sighed in disappointment to losing a kill before continuing "she will get better overnight don't worry, but it's not making it any better with her being in the same room as me. Looks like your down a bartender tonight." Turning around walking towards the dancing crowd. "By the way do I still get to feed here? As long as these ugly humans aren't off-limits too" he asked in concern turning back to vex.

"Yes. I'll let this one slide. But if you ever feed off her again or any other of my staff, those green eyes will belong to an ogre ready for breakfast." he walked back to crimson who looked like a hopeless drunk and picked her up in his arms.

He walked through the back exit of the club and strapped her into his car before strapping himself in. "so where do you live love? Your done for the night." He looked back over to her seeing she was waking up a little more from her dramatic night. "Still can't talk then?" he questioned and rolled his eyes. "Right then, you okay staying at mine?" he asked knowing he probably wouldn't get a response from the drained human.

Soon the arrived to a huge house only to be described as a modern villa. Vex carried her into his house like villa and up the staircase as they came to a huge room filled with black glass furniture and a black king-sized bed big enough for 10. He laid her on the giant bed before removing her tight, leather mini shorts and her red corset that covered her black lace bra, leaving her in only a matching pair of laced underwear. Vex sighed knowing he couldn't take advantage of her as the only thing he'd feel would be guilt. He walked over to some black glass drawers and chose out a black top that would cover her small body. He dressed her in the top and it bagged over her, showing a small amount of cheek. After that he put her legs inside the black silk bed sheets as she slept. He walked over to a pen and paper that lay on a black glass desk top as he wrote her a note on the paper,

_Sorry about the size of the top couldn't find anything small enough to fit you, I'm most likely to be in the den, second door to your left on the landing. Wake me up if you need anything,_

_~Vex_

He walked out of the room after leaving the note on the bed next to her, as he walked out of the room he picked up his phone to call James, telling him to lock up the club and to cover crimsons shift for the rest of the night before telling his where the spare keys are to the club. Strangely he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as crimson, to vex that was the last thing he thought he'd say to himself, somehow he felt as though if he did she would never look at him the same way she does, so he slept In the den where he lay in front of a roaring fire and fell to sleep cover with a fur blanket.


	6. Mmm, strawberries

Crimson awoke in confusion with the questions, what happened last night? Where was she? What did that creep do to her? And what the fuck was a fae?! With these questions she sat herself up on the comfortable bed putting her hand on her head, as the previous night had left her with a splitting head ache, as she looked over to the small, crumpled piece of paper next to her. She grabbed it in a split second locking her eyes on the first word that caught her attention, Vex. She read the note that was written in a surprisingly elegant font that printed the words,

_Sorry about the size of the top couldn't find anything small enough to fit you, I'm most likely to be in the den, second door to your left on the landing. Wake me up if you need anything,_

~Vex

She immediately sat up and left the room taking the note with her, forgetting she was holding it in her hand, only to enter another. She looked around the room to find nothing but fur and oak furniture surrounded by deer heads. Vex was not I the den like he said. She walked back out onto the landing and paused as a voice caught her attention,

"Just coming to wake you up, you've had a long sleep but I don't blame you from the night you've had." He hinted to her not knowing if she remembered anything.

The confused girl looked down to the man who held a tray of orange juice, pancakes and fresh strawberries, as he walked up the huge stair case towards her.

He walked past her, balancing the tray in one hand as he opened he bedroom door where she spent the night, she followed him and sat down on the bed as he put the tray next to her. "I'm not hungry" she responded to his action.

"you have to eat something darlin'" he told her with a smile, only to be changed into a frown, "do you remember anything of last night at all?" he asked in concern waiting for her reply.

"Not much," she shook her head before continuing "but I do have a couple of questions." She told him as she looked up at his irresistible face.

"Well by all means, ask away." The words escaped his mouth and of the tip of his tongue as he handed her the bowl of strawberries as a gesture. He smiled at her as she grasped one between her fingers and bit it in half.

"mmm. You'll have to tell me where you got these later. But right now I want some answers." She said in a much more firm tone. He knew he'd have to tell her about the fae sooner or later, but he'd have preferred it to be later than sooner.

"First question, did we sleep together?" she asked in embarrassment as her cheeks grew redder that snow-white's apple.

"No, next" he sighed, wishing that was what had happened instead or the dramatic night that was the truth, as he threw a strawberry into his mouth. Crimsons body was relieved of the tension that had grown on her muscles and her face had grown more serious as the redness on her face disappeared.

"Ok then, all my other questions revolve around one thing… what's a fae?" she asked as her eyebrows raised.

15 minutes later all was explained, all questions were answered and she was now aware of the fae world and the dangers she had gotten herself into.

"WOW. It's just so hard to believe, actually how do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked as her eyebrows grew closer together.

In no time crimson was feeding vex a strawberry in a seductive action, as he took it, he gave her back the control of her body. Still leaning over vex her jaw dropped in astonishment while vex took no notice of the little space between their faces, he sucked the strawberry juice off the tip of his fingers looking bored, almost as if nothing had happened. "Ever heard of the words 'personal space darlin'? You can move now you know, you're not under my control anymore." Still looking bored in a subtle tone acting as if he didn't want to kiss her, but his temptation was finally cut off by her body moving backwards away from him. _'Finally' he thought to himself_

"Sorry, I just froze for a minute. You won't make me kill myself will you?" she said in all seriousness but vex laughed and shook his head no as he chewed on another strawberry. "Ok, good. So… erm… well what… I'm sorry I'm just speechless right now." She stuttered in disbelief.

"Listen now, you need to be claimed, you remember ow I talked about the girl kenzi and her fae owner Bo?" he asked, as a reply crimson nodded her head, satisfied with the answer he continued "well we need someone to claim you."

"Well why don't you claim me? You're the only fae I know and I feel safer with you than I do with anyone else." She asked him as he comforted her putting his hand on top of hers.

"Because, I don't have time. Plus the mark I need to give you isn't the best mark of all, believe me love." He told her. "Have tonight off, chill at home or here if you have to or even take a walk, give yourself some time to adjust to all of this." He offered as his hand left hers. "I've got to go speak to James at the club, I've left your clothes on the leather chair over here." As he pointed to her clothes now standing in the door way. "Oh, by the way I'll be wanting that shirt back." He said clearly giving her his usual cheeky wink and ginning smile before he left.

As he left crimson just thought of how good of an opportunity she had to kiss him before she moved back from him. _'Come on crimson be honest with yourself, you were waiting for him to make a move'_ she thought to herself as a sigh escaped her breath. She fell back on the bad and looked to her left seeing the breakfast tray that vex had made for her. She smiled at the thought of him being kind enough to go to the trouble of making her something to eat. Just then a thought escaped her mind that left her with a big grin. She's all alone what could she do in vex's house. Surely she bound to find something interesting in this gigantic house.


	7. What dosn't he want her to see?

Crimsons legs hung over the bed as soon as she got her criminal idea and hopped off the bed. She passed through the double doors that lead out onto the staircase. She looked around in excitement and curiosity as she turned a golden door knob, which belonged to the big black high-gloss door that stood before her, after playing a guessing game with herself.

As she opened it she saw nothing but a beautiful mar-ball bathroom. It left her disappointed but at the same time astonished at how clean and beautiful it looked. She turned herself around to face the door she had walked through. she lightly touched the cold, mar-ball walls with her fingertips as she passed by. Now back onto the staircase she turned to face another door, she lightly touched the handle, but before she could turn it a fierce and confident voice spoke to her from down the staircase,

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Seems me you playing the role of a much too curious kitty-cat"

As she turned she was greeted by the presence of an elegant, sexy woman wearing a sliming red dress and killer heals, as she was accompanied by 2 men in suits either side of her.

"I'm sorry honey I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Evony. I guess you could call me vex's… boss." She said as she looked up to the gorgeous, vulnerable and scared human. "And who might you be? Another of vex's little domanatrix?"Evony asked as an eye roll was followed by her own question.

"Actually I work at his club" she informed the beautiful woman as she stepped down the stairs one at a time. "I had a run in with a temptation fae, had to spend the night here. I was looking for the bathroom?" She lied in cold blood.

"Well do you know where the owner of this house is?" evony lifted one eyebrow as she looked around the clean and empty hall way waiting for an answer.

"He's at carpe noctem. Anything I could pass on? "Politely crimson asked her, wondering who she actually was.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing. Just let him know I was here. Oh, and if you ever get interested in modelling just call this number. I'm sure I'll have a place for you." The busness woman Offered the half exposed human a business card, she placed it on a table top before the woman turned on her heel and strutted back through the doors she had entered through.

Crimson waited for the seam ably high-rise woman to leave before she headed back up the cold tiled staircase. As she stood before the big double doors she said to herself out loud, "back to the kitty-cats curiosity then." Crimson turned the knob hoping for her curiosity to be fed, but as she pushed the door nothing happened. To her disappointment she turned back around and realised a sigh, "I wonder what he dosnt want me to see?" she asked herself out loud before entering the bedroom and throwing on the tight, leather mini-shorts and and under bust she had worn the night before, leaving on vex's top, before leaving the house.

Not knowing where she was she took a turn to her left. After walking at least 2 miles straight she came to a small bar that looked as though it was trapped in the middle ages. She walked through the hard wood doors, as soon as she did so faces turned to her undeniably beautiful face and body, she ignored the usual expressions towards her and walked towards a bar. Sitting at the bar were a handsome man and an amazingly beautiful woman staring at her as she approached them.

* * *

**DYSON'S POV**

while bo was babbling about something to do with when she first saw Lauren and drinking all of her thoughts away, then this girl comes in. she's like crazy sexy. i have to nudge bo, no way im going to turn my eyes off her, im talking long legs, sleek hair, nice toned skin, it just looks so smooth. so I nudge bo and my drink goes every where my eyes sill locked on this girl.i feel like a 7-year-old with a crush on his baby sitter.

"What's wrong with you?you trying to knock me off my seat or something?"

I think she recognised i didnt care i just came back with, actually like kenzi would ,

"No,but she probably will"

she's walking over her, act cool!

i have to tell bo to turn it. ill just stare at her some more.

* * *

**BO'S POV**

As normal I was sitting at the bar with Dyson all of a sudden he starts nudging me but making no eye contact what so ever,

"What's wrong with you? You trying to knock me off my seat or something?" I asked with a smile on my face as I looked at dyson, who was obviously star struck by the presence of a stunning woman entering the bar.

"No, but she probably will" Dyson assured me still with his eyes locked on the thing that I did not see, but With Dysons words I turned to face the incredibly attractive woman approaching us, how could I not?

* * *

**CRIMSON'S POV**

As always I enter a bar and all eyes turn to me. I just wish that my looks wouldn't give me so much attention. But there's a really cute girl over by the bar, the guy she's next to isn't so bad either. I'll just go flirt a little, surely it can't do any harm.


	8. new friends at the Dal

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted and I've just finished reading an awesome oc/vex story by hallow Quinn it's called 'some kind of magick' so go check it out . And got a little inspiration from it and some new shoes I've bought for some later chapters **

as crimson walked over to the two fae, she blank looked them, '_just a tease' _she thought to herself, giving off a little smirk as she sat on the seat that was before the one next to dyson, who was still staring at her. Trick approached the bar next to crimson, and even he gave crimson a little smile, despite the fact that she's not fae. If trick gets a human in his bar he'd usually treat them like a dog, but how could anyone not treat her like a princess?

"Trick? TRICK?!" kenzi shouted across the bar until tricks eyes had been diverted.

"What?" he said all confused and not realising that he hadn't been doing anything but staring at crimson for the past two minutes. Kenzi opened her arms aggressively as if to ask '_where's my drink_'. But trick, dyson and Bo just continued to stare at the beautiful human, who's legs rested on the wooden frame of the bar stool as she played with her phone.

Kenzi strutted in anger over to the bar. Where was her vodka rounds?! She reached over the counter to pull out a bottle of old whisky and Russian vodka from under the counter.

"Need a drink?" she offered the lost looking girl staring at her phone as always with a polite smile, hell even kenzi was feeling the effects on herself. Crimsons eyes flickered up to the girl looking up at her with her crystal blue eyes, she crossed and patted the top of the stool next to her gesturing kenzi to sit on the seat that faced the mesmerized fae. "Wow you really have an effect on people Hu?"

"Yeh kinda a gift of mine unfortunately" she answered with a shrug and took the shot of vodka that kenzi held before her.

"dude are you frikinn' kidding me? You're not enjoying all the attention?" she asked in confusion as to why this girl doesn't like knowing she's stunning.

"Seriously?" she asked as she let out a slight giggle as she peered her had around kenzi to look at the still hypnotised fae behind her. Kenzi turned to see who it was that was staring, although she had a slight idea who… and her guess was right. She gave them all a sharp look and the all suddenly started to talk randomly, and all of them talking about a different subjects, they looked at each other in confusion, but as soon as kenzi turned her back the all immediately began to stare again.

"crimson by the way" she smiled at kenzi in a polite form and kenzi smiled back at her, but the smile on crimsons face dropped in shock as kenzi pronounced her own name.

'_Shit she's the girl vex was talking about, I can't let her know I know him'_ she told herself as the smile grew back onto her face.

* * *

"Wow I mean wow!" Bo expressed to her grandfather and her friend.

"I can't do this. I can't stare at a girl so young, and I definitely can't stare at a girl my granddaughter likes, I can't look anymore…" he said as he turned to a customer and stopped in his path, only for him to turn back towards the girl. Although trick cringed and was disgusted at his own thought of the new human and his fae granddaughter, he couldn't help but gaze at the woman more.

"So let me have her" the wolf grinned. But his grin soon turned into a straight face and he cleared his throat as soon as Bo and trick turned to look at him with one eyebrow higher than the other.

* * *

Crimson looked over kenzi's shoulder and smiled at the three fae and turned to face a pool table in the corner of the room, all the people there seemed to have stopped drinking their alcohol and gawping at her instead.

"Wanna play some pool?" crimson asked and turned to kenzi who was drinking from a bottle of whisky.

"Sure, I gotta wan you, I'm a sore loser." Kenzi replied as they both gave a laugh at her comment as they were both a little drunk.

They both walked over to the men standing at the pool table looking at the two humans.

"Mind if we finish your game? Seems that you're a little busy." Crimson gave a devilish smile at the men as they handed very their cues to the ladies that stood before them and then sat down on the closest seat to the girls and watched them play their game.

* * *

**Meanwhile at carpe noctem…**

"Did everything go ok?" vex asked as he walked through the door towards James that stood at the bar cleaning it over until it began to sparkle.

"Yeh, had alotta people asking where crimson was though, don't think we made as much sales since she's been gone either." James scoffed thinking about the amount of people she could attract. No human can attract that much attention from both fae and human, could they?

"Lucky shell be back soon then" he smiled as James handed him over a clip board of the profits, sales and other business stuff that was written on it. "Did a good job though. Did you lockup?" he asked as he sat on a stool, laying down the clip board next to him.

"Yeh. No worries. Oh, and here's the keys. The cleaners are coming in today to clean up the rooms, they'll be here in 20."James informed the owner and said his goodbyes after he saw a certain woman made an appearance.

"Sorry love, were closed" he said as he turned his chair around to face his 'boss'. "Didn't know you went clubbing?" he smirked and gave a little giggle to his snide comment.

"Sometimes I do, but that's not why I'm here. I need you to hold up a little party in your upstairs V.I.P area for me and my business colleagues tonight." Evony ordered to him Asif he was her little dog.

"were not open tonight, sorry to disappoint you darlin', but I can do tomorrow for a reasonable price." Vex gave another smirk and winked at her as he saw her aggravation.

"Fine, tomorrow, but make sure nobody else is up there you understand me?" the woman was in no mood for joking around so her face simply stayed exactly how it was, straight-faced from all of the Botox.

"Fine, if you're going to take all the fun out of it." Vex sighed to act Asif he were disappointed. "But if you don't mind, I need to lock up now." He stated and pointed to the doors behind her making her leave.

As The Morrigan, her body-guards and the cleaners left 30 minutes later, he placed the spare keys to the club in his top drawer in his desk along with the clipboard and texted crimson on his way out of the building, locking the doors behind him.

* * *

**Back at the Dal…**

*buzz*

Crimson reached into her pocket a grabbed out her phone, it was vex,

_-Are you still at mine, if you're not then I can go back to walking around naked?-_

As crimson saw the text she smiled widely until kenzi snatched the phone from her hand, looking down at the text, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Dude you know…" she bent down over the table between them to whisper the rest of her sentence, "_vex? He's bad news, you shouldn't be around him, and he's dangerous." _Kenzi informed crimson of her worries_._

"No honestly kenz, its fine, I work for him." Kenzi's eyes opened in shock wondering what _'I work for him' _means. "I work at his club, I'm a bartender there, something happened there the other night and he helped me is all." She smiled taking the phone out of kenzi''s hands.

"As long as you know who you're dealing with, wait are you…" once again kenzi whispered the rest of her sentence, _"fae?"_

"No but I know about them. Talking about _fae" _she whispered the word fae, not knowing if any other humans were I her and continued, "Which one of these is the one who claimed you?" crimson asked in curiosity.

"The one over there," kenzi pointed to Bo at the bar sipping from a glass, "wanna go meet her? She like my bff!" kenzi smile widened from one ear to the other in excitement.

"Of course!" crimson exclaimed smiling back at her, who was now stood up and wobbling on her feet.

They both made their way over to dyson and Bo, who were happy that they finally get to meet the beautiful creature,

"Bo-bo, D-man, this is my friend, crimson. Its ok s-she k-k-knows." Kenzi stuttered a little and supported herself on Bo's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you!" both Bo and Dyson said in time with each other.

"You too. I've wanted to meet you both since I got in here but I got distracted by the amazing friend you have." Crimson smiled at kenzi who put her arm around her shoulder and leaving Bo's.

"So what brings you here?" Dyson asked smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I just came back from sleeping at a friends and stumbled across this place. It's… I don't know, it feels homely. I guess it's what attracted me to it" She smiled.

"Thank you" a voice came out of nowhere. She turned to look at a man standing at the bar smiling at her. Crimson smiled back at the man who offered her another drink, but her concentration was cut off as she heard another buzzing sound coming from her pocket, but it wasn't off who she expected.

"Shit! I gotta go. Thank you. It's been lovely meeting you all." She turned to kenzi and they both shared a hug. "We'll have to get together again sometime soon." Crimson made her way to the door as the they broke up the hug.

"wait." Kenzi ran to crimson and gave crimson a note with her number on it. "See you soon?" kenzi smiled as crimson gave her a reassuring smile to her.

* * *

"What he fuck is?!" she held up her phone as she stood in front of a fat man that stood by her door. She began to read the text that she had received out loud…

"I'm at your apartment, if you're not here in 20minutes ill raid your room and take all your goods, so get your beautiful ass over here and show me something I want to see!" she said with tears in her eyes, "what does this mean, I've paid you my rent for this month and the next!"

"I don't want your money." The grubby man looked her up and down as he handed her an envelope of money.

"You're a sleeze!" she took the envelope and pushed past him and tried to enter her apartment, but before she could enter he grabbed her hand,

"That's not a nice way to talk to your landlord is it? Maybe you'll have to make it up to me." The creepy managed in towards her and groaped her with a smile on his face, but she pushed him off her.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not a hooker!" she pushed past him but he pushed her back against the door and tried to kiss her, she punched him in the face and ran towards a taxi.

"Fine, be out of her in 2 days, or all you stuff will go to me. Well your under wear that is." He threatened as he wiped the blood dripping from his nose,he gave her a wink as she entered a cab and left.

She gave the cab driver the address that she wanted to be taken to. Small tears fell carelessly down her smooth cheek. As she wiped the tears away she got out her phone from her pocket.

* * *

**Back at vex's home…**

Vex got out of the shower, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself, and looked at his phone what had just buzzed and unlocked it to see that crimson had texted him back,

_-please don't be naked when I get back-_

'_She's coming back.'_ he smiled at the thought that she wanted to go back to his again, and that he'd see her.

It was only 2 minutes later that she knocked on the door, as son as he heard the door knocking, he wrapped a white,fluffy towel around his waist as he rand sown the huge,marball staircase. He opened the door to see her crying…

* * *

**Thank you for my reviews :), i only wish there were more feed back.**


	9. Leather was his weakness

**First of all I'd like to thank the lovely reviews from freyastarr and I'm Crazy but Lovely 1996. I'm glad the story is liked . And I'd also like to encourage people to write their own vex stories as there are only a few of them and I'd like to hear of how your stories would go .**

She stood before him, her face wet from the trickling salty tears that had formed and fell from her big blue eyes. Both crimson and vex were distraught. As soon as he opened the door she ran into his arms hugging him tight as his arms wrapped around the cold leather coat that pressed against his bare chest. He felt her warm face on his chest as more tears flew from her eyes.

Before he could ask what was wrong she pulled her away from him, looking into his deep, sympathetic brown eyes as she answered his confused and concerned look. "I didn't know where else to go" she sniffled as he wiped her tears from her face with his thumb as she closed her eyes, knowing he'd make her welcome and she had someone to trust.

"Hey, hey. Its ok love, your safe here."He said reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around his torso once more. "Listen why don't you go have a shower then have rest or a while? Maybe it'll do you good." She nodded at his offer accepting it as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he swept her off her feet into his arms, carrying her up the stairs into the room she had slept in before she awoke to an unexpectedly dramatic day.

He lay her helpless and lifeless body down on the black silk covered bed. "I'll go put the shower on" he smiled at her as he headed towards the bathroom only to be stopped in his path as she asked a favour of him,

"Wait… can you just hold me for a while, I need a friend." She asked with a light smile. He walked over to her and lay down on the bed next to her. As he wrapped his arms around her, he suddenly realised something fatal, Leather was his weakness, along with pain of course. He sprung up off the bed trying to hide his terrible-timed errection.

"I'm just gonna out your shower on" he mumbled trying not to make anything obvious. But she had already cached on to what had happened and did no more than giggle.

"Happy to see me then I guess" she blurted out into laughs.

"It's not my fault you're wearing a leather jacket and shorts love" he shouted from inside the bathroom.

"So is that what was locked in the room two doors down?" she laughed sarcastically, unable to control her giggles.

He entered back into the room wearing some black boxers and a fluffy black robe that had been left open for all to see. Crimson gazed at his smooth abs, only now realizing that he'd been topless the whole time she were there. He tustled his hair dry with a towel as he stood in the door frame.

"What?" he smiled at her as his hand raised and rested on the frame of the door.

She suddenly broke from her gaze. "Hu… urm… nothing." She smiled back as he walked closer to stand in front of her.

"Ok, showers on. So do you feel any better than love?" he grinned and gave a slight giggle thinking about the awkward problem he had before rushing into to bathroom.

She stood up in front of him and hugged him once more, only wanting to feel his skin against her hands and his abs touch her slightly through the thin fabric that parted them, before walking past him into the bathroom she smiled and said politely, "thank you vex, you a good friend… and boss" she added awkwardly.

As the door closed behind her it suddenly dawned on him that maybe he did care for her, that maybe he liked her a whole lot more than he led on.

20 minutes later and crimson walked gracefully out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel that wrapped carelessly around her torso. Vex lifted himself up, supporting himself by his elbow, as he looked at her standing in front of him as she held the towel against her with one hand and her worn clothes in the other.

"I can reuse the bra, but do you think I could get these washed please?" she looked down at the dirty clothes that lay in her hands a looked back to vex, whose eyebrows were heightened in amusement. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled her down next to him. She dropped her clothes on the floor and fell onto the bed besides him…

**i'm sorry that this chapter was so short, ill make it up to you :)**

**Before i post my next chapter how about you decide what happens next, should he ask her about what happened before she arrived at his house or should things go a completely different way ? ;)**


	10. Black or black?

**First of all I didn't want to go right into the s part just yet I think I'll leave a little more time for flirting. Thanks for the people who like my story enough to follow or make a review means a lot and helps me to build up the spirit to continue the story, so now I think I'll start with a quick recap…**

* * *

"I can reuse the bra, but do you think I could get these washed please?" she looked down at the dirty clothes that lay in her hands a looked back to vex, whose eyebrows were heightened in amusement. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled her down next to him. She dropped her clothes on the floor and fell onto the bed besides him…

"so why don't you tell me about what happened before you got here love?" he let go of her arm as she frowned and looked down to the clothes that lay in front of herself before she explained what she felt was necessary.

"Well I've paid my rent, more than I needed to, but let's just say it's not what he wanted." She let out a brief sigh and turned back to look at the handsome man that lay in front or her. He was concerned. It made her feel like she was someone in the world other than the regular bartender she was before.

His brows tightened and he sat himself up so that he was now besides her. "Let me get this straight, so he threw you out because you wouldn't sleep with him?"

Once again she bowed he head in shame and hurt, "what am I supposed to do now vex? How am I supposed to get an apartment in such short time? I've only got 2 days to get all of my s out of there."

Vex cupped her chin between his finger and lifted up her head so they were now looking at each other. "Listen to me, don't worry about it love. I'll get a removal van and well find you a place to live, until then you're staying with me. Well find somewhere to put all of your things." He pulled himself away from her and broke their gaze, "don't worry, besides I could do with someone to help pick out my daily outfits." They both smiled at one another as crimson let out a little giggle. "In fact we need to do something about your daily outfits which aren't actually daily."

"What's wrong with my clothes?! I think they're awesome, and a couple of minutes ago you loved them" she said sarcastically.

"No I do love them but you haven't got enough. You work in my club and you need more than 2 pairs of clothes, so tomorrow I'm taking you on a shopping spree as the clubs closed for inspection day."

"You're on. But seriously can I get something to wear?" they both smiled at each other. Vex held up his finger and ran up to 2 double doors on the left side of the room. As soon as he pressed a button the doors opened up. He held his arms out and motioned her to walk inside as she stood in front him and the huge walk in wardrobe.

"Take you pick" her eyes widened and the ends of vex's mouth curled up allowing him to smile.

"WOW! Th-i-this is amazing!" she mumbled, almost failing to get out her she walked further into the wardrobe she suddenly realised one thing, "umm… do you have anything that's, well not leather?" she asked as she held up a leather police s kink suit.

"Are you jokin' love?" he snatched back the police suit placing it back on the rail of leather s kink suits.

"Well what do you sleep in?" she questioned

He gushed out his arms to motion what he's wearing is 'it'. "Usually I go nude but for you I'm willing to wander around in clothing." He gave her his usual wink and entered his bedroom where he jumped on the bed to lie down. Crimson followed him and watched as he lay there effortlessly.

"Don't you have any more of those oversized t-shirts?" she stood over him with one eyebrow higher than it other.

"No. but I have a pair of boxers you can wear." He jumped of the bed and held them out in front of him. "Black or black?" he smirked.

"Mmm…black I think is the right choice." She took one of the two pairs of boxers and headed into the bathroom, grabbing her bra from besides the bed n her way in.

After 1 minute of being in the deluxe bathroom, she stepped out in vex's black boxers that barely hugged her thin waist and flat stomach and her black laced bra, revealing her tanned smooth torso. Vex's eyes widened in astonishment to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "They may be a little big, but it'll do." She shrugged as she walked towards the bed.

"If you want I'll go in the den, I don't mind it, big fire, and fur blanket. Can't go wrong really." He offered as he moved to get out the bed, he was stopped by crimsons hand pushing the quilt back over him.

"vex, honestly its fine, the least I can do is let you sleep in your own bed now that your willing to put up with me for a little while." She got into the bed next to him and turned away from him.

"You sure? I can't promise I won't cuddle." His words lead them both into laughter as she reassured him it was ok.

"Night vex. And hanks so much…" she was cut off by snoring from behind her. She rolled her eyes and slept it off.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short but i was wondering what people would think of the idea of crimson moving in with Bo and Kenzi? what you think? **

**please review with any ideas or criticism,both welcomed. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter maybe well find out what happened that night and how they woke up?**


	11. The red caps

**First of all thank you to all who have encouraged me to continue and a big thanks to Joy's reviews, your also fabulous :D please enjoy this chapter I was listening to Avicci-Addicted to you when I wrote this chapter I think it got me in the spirit to make something exciting happen :)...**

* * *

Although he heard her speaking, he didn't want her to know he was listening. He felt as though if he sat through her apologies and thank that it would lead to talking and 'getting to know you' stuff. He can't like this human, for one she's his bartender and second well, she's human! He should never have feeling like this for a human. But he does.

As soon as crimson was sleeping she turned over to vex, who was getting ready to make a break for it, her hand latched onto his chest. Vex settled before he awoke her. "Looks like I'm not having any water then." He whispered to himself quietly and put an arm around crimson who was now snuggling onto his chest. Her heart beat was relaxing to him, he'd never been in the same bed with someone who he'd never slept with before. It was nice, relaxing with her next to him. As soon as his head had rested on top of hers the scent of coconut shampoo hit his nose as his eyes closed shut allowing him into a night's sleep.

* * *

As the sun arose, so did crimson. She looked up to see vex peacefully sleeping. She gently parted away from his arms and crept as quietly as possible out the bed. She clutched her eyes shut while vex tossed and turned in the bed, she let out a sigh in relief as to him not waking up. She tiptoed towards the door and rushed through it, not making a sound. As soon as she entered the hallway the cold air hit her and made her shiver as her feet were left on the freezing mar ball staircase. Heading downstairs she passed many doors looking for the kitchen. After a while she came to a door that was left open for all to see, just like the living and dining room were. Since he had once made her breakfast in bed shed thought she'd return the favour and opened the huge fridge freezer door…

"Hungry love?" the Welsh accent spoke from behind her, but it was unfamiliar. As she hear the voice a smile was upon her face at first until she realised that it wasn't vex. She turned to see a man in a red cap and a blood crimson covered face. She felt nothing but fear as he edged closer towards her,

"Who are you and what do yo want?" she asked in a strong tone, although she feels fear she's not one to show it, therefore she structured her voice in confidence.

"The names Duncan, where is he?" The red cap asked in anticipation, waiting for an answer he walked closer to the kitchen island and grabbed and apple, taking a chunk from it with his teeth.

"D'no, woke up he was gone. Why do you want him?" crimson asked as her eyebrow heightened in curiosity. She stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island watching him intently as she leaned down to his level.

"Business reasons. So, looks like old Vexie's had another one of his domenatrix around again. Tell me, what's it like being in his private s rooms? All the chains, ropes. Torture paradise that is I'll bet." He gave a smirk that only wanted to make crimson vomit as he looked down at her bare c as he licked his lips.

"I'll bet, I wouldn't know. As vex isn't here I'll tell him you stopped by." She eyed the now annoyed and smug man as she straightened up and turned to the kettle behind her, holding a porcelain cup in her hand. Suddenly she dropped the cup that she intended to drink from slid from her hands and hit the stone cold work surface as her neck met with a red covered blade.

"Sorry love, that doesn't work for me." He sighed in disappointment. "I'm afraid you're going to tell me where he is, or we can just cut your throat right her right now if you prefer it." She could hear the excitement in his voice and the anger, but she suddenly realised what he said…

"We?" she asked nervously. He pulled her around by the arm so that she was now facing another two me with red caps and bloody faces also armed with various weapons, a bat and a crowbar. "Ooo, We." She laughed nervously until he clasped her neck.

"Where…is…vex" he questioned once again, parting his words. She grasped his hands that refused to let go of her bare throat. She quickly threw a punch in his throat and grabbed the knife from his hands and reaching for another from off the rack of various types of knives, she chose the bread knife, jagged edges and reasonably pointy end. While Duncan rested on the floor gasping for some air crimson ran at the other two red caps slicing the ones arm and kicking the other back into the wall.

"VEX!" she squealed running through the bedroom door waking him up.

"bloody hell woman!" he shouted as he swung his legs over the bed, moving himself into a sitting position as he placed the palms of his hands on his eyes, trying to wake himself up. As he looked up at her he noticed the knives in her hands and the terror in her eyes. He stood up immediately and walked to her as fast as he could. "What's wrong?" his brows threaded together as she quickly began to ramble. "Slow down a minute who attacked you?"

"Some guy named Duncan and two other guys all of them covered in blood." She responded in a slight stutter.

"BOLLOCKS! Where are they?" he asked as he paced between her and the door.

"I was down stairs making you breakfast, it's where I last saw them, and I think I gave one of them a concussion." She said as she held her head in her hand, it was soon accompanied by vex's hand holding it in his as he stood before her.

"Good. They're called red caps, wait hold on, you were cooking me breakfast?"

"VEX FOCUS!" she pulled her hand away as she retrieved his robe from off the ground besides the bed and put it over herself.

"Ok, if one of them is unconscious or has a concussion I can hold the other two off. Here's the keys to the Lamborghini, as soon as I mesmerize them get the car ready, I shouldn't be long. I hope you don't hold back on speed." He handed the keys to her as he approached the door in his boxers grabbing his wallet as she grabbed her phone.

Meeting him at the door a vicious grunt came from down the stairs, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ready?" vex's hand grasped the door knob but before he could open the door he was stopped,

"wait." Crimson gasped as she heard a thud on the stairs. Before anything bad could happen she needed to do one thing, she was never good at resisting her urges and controlling her adrenalin, as she clasped her hands around vex's neck and pulled him down to her level as she placed her lips on his holding them in a passionate kiss as he pushed her into the wall as her hands moved through his thick black hair.

They broke their kiss and hand in hand they walked out the door. Met by Duncan and his friend vex reached his hands out and made them punch each other whilst crimson ran down the stair case pushing Duncan's friend down the stairs before she moved down them. Clenching the keys in her hands she was met at the bottom of the stairs by the other red cap she had thought she'd gave a concussion or had been knocked unconscious. With no thought she knew how to bead him down. She knead him in the n and kicked him again but in the face while he was on the floor in pain. She looked up to see vex smiling at her, she looked back at the keys in her hands and ran through the door. As soon as she was gone Duncan was stood in front of vex with no control and bruised from the previous punches he had thrown while crimson was running down the stairs, soon Duncan was met unconscious by vex's fist.

He was greeted by crimson and his royal blue Lamborghini waiting for him almost impatient. "So the shopping spree is going to have to wait?" she turned her head to him and smiled as she turned back to the road at 60MPH.


	12. I can explain

He was greeted by crimson and his royal blue Lamborghini waiting for him almost impatient. "So the shopping spree is going to have to wait?" she turned her head to him and smiled as she turned back to the road at 60MPH.

"Of course not. There's always time for a little spree. We might have to get a little more appropriately dressed first though." He smirked as she giggled with her eyes locked on the road as she weaved in and out of the cars in front.

"Here's my phone. You're going to have to call kenzi, she's probably the only person's clothes I could fit into. I'm sure she won't mind." She turned her head to him for a brief moment, long enough to see his eyes widen in the mention of kenzi as she handed him her iPhone.

"well for a start they're both women, there won't be any clothes for me there and second were not exactly the best of friends darlin'." Crimson sighed. "What?" he asked as she sat elegantly in the seat beside him in his underwear and robe, he couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have a better idea? Actually I still have clothes at mine, we could go there." She cringed.

"It's pointless. The only reason I got the removals is so you didn't have to go back there, and I already called them when you were in the shower yesterday. All your stuff will be moving in a van right now." He sighed before adding, "Human and succu-bunny's it is then."

"Wait if my stuffs on its way to your then what about the red caps?" she asked as her eyebrows raised in concern and curiosity.

"They'll be gone by then, and I think you killed the one you pushed down the stairs, which means were in big trouble." Vex stressed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"well sort it but just text kenzi first, then well do whatever it is that needs to be done about the red caps, eventually we can go shopping at it'll all be over." She smiled as she heard the phones keypad clicking.

* * *

**At Bo and Kenzi's home…**

"OMG! Who texts at 9:00 in the morning?!" kenzi grunted as she carelessly grabbed her phone from the floor besides the couch she had slept on to recover from her she looked down at the phone she gave a smile from seeing the text was off her new friend crimson.

_Kenzi I hope you don't mind but something happened back at my home and I was wondering if I could stop by and borrow some clothes?"_

Kenzi smiled once again as she replied, (trying her hardest not to screech with excitement)

_Sure I've got a cute outfit what will look amazing on you! ._

She flopped back on the couch and continued to get as much rest as possible before crimson showed up.

* * *

**In vex's car…**

"She text back yet?" crimson asked as she peered over vex to look at the phone for a few short seconds.

"Yeh, _sure I have a cute outfit what will look amazing on you,_ smiley face." Vex rolled his eyes until a cheeky image popped into his head.

"Were here. Get you friendly act on, I'm gonna have a hard time explaining why I'm in you boxers." She stepped out of the car and walked to the door after giving vex the keys. Crimson took a deep breath and knocked the door before kenzi's _'killer'_ heels scatter to the door.

"H-hi?" kenzi stared in confusion as to why her friend was with vex in only a pair of boxers, a bra and a black robe while vex stood behind her in his boxers only, similar to the Calvin kline ones crimson was wearing.

"I can explain" she said abruptly with a sincere face.

"Ok. Come in, I have wine. You, you can't have any." She pointed to vex and squinted her eyes at him.

"I can still make you give me some love, Mesmer, remember?" he smiled his usual smile as both crimson and vex walked through the door.

"So explain." She said sharply as she sat next to crimson on the couch with a bottle of cheap wine and two glasses.

Crimson sighed before clearing up her misunderstood and inappropriate dressing." I was kicked out of my apartment yesterday because he wanted something more than money, I went to vex's to go see if he could help me, I ended up staying the night. We didn't do anything, but because he has no pyjamas I had no choice but to wear this."

"So whys vex dressed like that?" she asked as crimson took a long sip of the cheap wine, looking at her over the rim of the glass she answered,

"We were attacked and we had not time to get dressed."

"Well could you at least give him the robe? I feel weird with him just being in boxers." She shuddered, spilling a little of her wine in the process.

Vex stood up at her comment and took the wine from kenzi's hand. "Well it's the most you've seen in a while, and the best might I add." he winked at her as he drunk the remains from the glass.

"Vex be polite, kenzi doesn't have to allow us to be her, yet she's still willing to put up with you." She stood from the chair and removed the robe, allowing the cold to hit her smooth tanned skin. She placed the robe around vex's shoulders and turned back to kenzi. "So, a cute outfit?" kenzi's eyes lit up and her posture straightened. I excitement she stood up and grabbed crimsons arm, pulling her towards the stairs.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" kenzi shouted from halfway up the stairs. Vex rolled his eyes and threw the glass on the floor, then reached for the bottle of wine, taking gulps of it as he lounged on the couch.

* * *

**Upstairs…**

15 minutes later and there was only one piece of clothing left to add to the layers of beautiful clothing and delicate materials, yes, the all famous KENZI BOOTS!

"OH, MY, GOD! Pretty shoes!" she shrieked as kenzi held them I her hands, holding them out for crimson to take.

"Tell me about it!" she said as crimson hugged the boots as tight as possible.

"Remind me to buy you a present today! Oh, and don't worry, these clothes will be back to you in good-as-new condition" she said as she laced up the boots smiling. But the only word that escaped kenzi's mouth was…

"Present?" she smiled as her ice blue eyes widened.

"Yeh, are there any like too expensive clothes to buy that want?" she asked, stroking the boots. Kenzi was about to answer until…

"KENZI?!" both girls looked at each other in shock,

"S, Vex. Text me what present you want later." As they both rushed down the stairs.

* * *

**(same time)downstairs…**

Vex sat sluggishly on the couch waiting for the girls to come racing back downstairs, just then bo came marching through the door, mumbling something about Trick and Dyson at the dhal before seeing vex munching on the cheesy-nibbles.

"Evening" he said offering her a cheesy treat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelped leaving vex to roll his eyes and turning back to eating the snack until Bo snatched them off him that is.

"OI!" he shouted with his mouth full.

"KENZI?!" Bo screamed wanting to know why the hell vex was sat in their living room almost naked.

Just then kenzi and crimson came running down the stairs. "Crimson? Hey." She said with a smile on her face. "Wait, not like I'm happy to see you, but why are you here and did you bring vex?" she asked slightly confused.

"Umm… yeah." She sighed before explaining all over again why she's here with vex.

Another 15 minutes later and all was explained, but they were left with one problem, what could vex wear. With the thought in his mind he impatiently asked…

"I don't suppose you have a leather harness or something do you love?"

"NO! Even if I did I wouldn't let you wear it!" kenzi informed.

"Vex ill just run into a shop and grab you something, you'll have to get dressed in the car." She sighed

"Well can we go now?" he asked looking as bored as he possibly could.

Crimson walked over to Bo and kenzi giving them both a hug while vex left through the door. But before crimson left, kenzi's gift wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Text me what you want and were I can find it, don't hold back on the price." Crimson whispered to kenzi before turning and leaving through the door after vex.

As crimson got outside she saw vex sitting in the driver seat, her mood suddenly dulled down, she didn't get to drive this time.

"Ready for the shop then? And don't hold back on the price." He smiled at her before turning the key to start the car. Crimson smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, vex." She thanked as they drove off to the mall.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all the people who have either followed or favored this story, means a lot. I realy hope that people enjoy the story and please review, good or bad or any improvement ideas are all welcomed :)**


	13. Small note 2

To everyone who is following, favorited or like to read this story, i will post a new chapter tomorrow :)


	14. Shopping- PRT 1

**First of all I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story, this is only part one of the shopping chapter and i promise there will be another :). i know that this dosn't seem alot right now but there's a new character that may come back in future chapters...**

* * *

As they pulled up outside a huge shopping mall crimson jumped out before he could take the keys out the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked in concern as vex stepped out of the driver's side of the car in his boxers and robe, getting prepared to lock the doors.

"getting out the car darlin', didn't think it was so hard to understand .What, you think I'd let you choose _my _clothes? You have another thing coming love." He slightly laughed as he walked around the car to crimson, whose eyes were widened in embarrassment and shock, but it's vex, what did she expect?!

"What's wrong with my choice of clothes?" she asked trying to act insulted.

"Nothing, my style just has a certain panache that only I know. Besides, I have the body, you should be thankful for that." he walked off after giving her a wink, crimson rolled her eyes and giggled at his actions. Following him she noticed vex enjoying the attention of all the women and a few men glaring at him. "Told ya didn't I love?" he smiled at her as she walked alongside him.

As the entered through the doors, even more people began to stare and some letting out wolf whistles. Vex lead her to shop that displayed leather corsets and net tops, it was obviously a gothic/alternative clothes store.

"Vex! How's it going dude?" a shorter, bearded man asked as he approached the both of them. "Whoa! What happened to you? Got robbed on the way over here?" he laughed and awaited vex's explanation.

"Well, suppose we could go with that story. I need you to get me something of my usual appearance. Maybe something with chains and black leather?" he said to the man as he looked around the store.

"Of course vex follow me." The man whose name crimson had yet to learn lead them both over to a rack of leather pants and obvious dog collars with various chains hanging from one place to another.

"This is crimson by the way." Vex smiled as he placed his hand on her back. The man's eyes widened as he looked over to crimson. Immediately his hand reached out to grab hers, he kissed her hand lightly and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. I wouldn't let this one go if I were you vex." The man studied crimsons face before turning to face vex's was then that crimson realised his London accent.

"You're British?" she asked in interest. The man turned back to face her blue eyes and nodded his head,

"Yeh, vex and I go way back. It where we met, in London, didn't us vexie?" the man's eyes remained on crimsons flawless face.

"We did. I'm gonna go try this on, try not to tell her too much of the bad stuff Alec" vex grinned as he walked slowly into the changing rooms admiring his clothes.

"So your names Alec?" crimson smiled, allowing the man to see her pearly white teeth all neatly lined.

"Yeh, never been too fond of it really, but vex, now he has the perfect name for a fae." Alec laughed a little as he pointed to the room vex had just entered. "So you're… together?" he asked awkwardly.

"Mmm…hard to explain. I work as bartender at his club, we kissed once." Crimson dogged going any further into the topic as she wasn't too sure where they stood in the whole 'together' part of things. She looked down at her feet for a while before changing the subject of her and vex, but she was still curious, "so your fae?" she asked looking back at his hazel eyes that were surrounded in black eyeliner.

"Yeh" Alec sighed before continuing with his sentence, "would you believe me if I said I were a wolf?" he smiled Asif he were guilty little pup. Crimson tilted her head to the side and gave a half smile before moving her head back into position.

"Sure, I can see it, have a friend who's a wolf you know. He's called dyson, you know him?" she asked as she admired a leather jacket besides her. Before Alec could answer her question she changed the subject carelessly, "how much is this?" she slanted her head at the jacked, scrounging for a price tag. "Don't matter anyway, I'll take it, vex is paying." She grinned. Alec nodded and took the jacket away from her and carried it over to the counter ready for vex's return. "Could you show me where the dresses are?"

"yeh just follow me love" he stepped from behind the counter and lead her to a rack of preferably black dresses covered in chains, pins and numerous other random objects, most were more revealing than she preferred. But one caught her eye, Black Leather look bra with hook and eye fastening front and back, Spike studded cups, Cotton twill skirt with zip fastening back and completed with Leather look sides. Her eyes widened in excitement as she walked over to it and held it in her hands, not able to take her eyes from it, something told her that vex would very much like it too. Alec gently removed it from her hands.

"I take it you want this too? I'm sure it'll suit you well." Crimson did nothing but nod and follow him over to the counter once again.

Suddenly, vex's voice overruled everything else in the store. "Here's my card Alec, find anything love?" he asked with his usual sinister smile. Crimson pointed to the dress and her jacket with a huge grin on her face.

Alec swiped the card and handed it back to vex along with crimson's clothes in a black bag labelled 'DEATH BAG'. "Until next time my friend." Alec bowed his head to crimson and turned to his next customer.

When they left the store crimson's phone buzzed in her pocket, it was Kenzi,

_YO, I toats don't mind if u don't get it me but I saw a new killer jacket in the window of 'Forever 21', it's to die for, its cammo with leather arms and studded shoulders :D _

_Thanks, love ya!_

"I need to go to forever 21 to go get a jacket, don't mind do you?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could and gave vex a cute little smile, he just rolled his eyes,

"Of course I don't mind, I brought you here for a reason you know."

* * *

**To anyone who would like to see the actual dress, here's a link,**

. /shop/product/5399/tripp-nyc-spike-corset-dress?page=2

**And the coat that crimson (vex) brought Kenzi is the one she is wearing in season 4 episode 1 .**

**Please do leave a review or send me a pm, i would love to know what everyone thought of the new character, Alec, and what y'all would like to see happen next :D. and another thanks to everyone who has either followed, favorited or left a review :D**


	15. Small note 3

Im so sorry for the long length of time that i haven't published, ive been in the hopspital recently with low oxygen count. ill do my best to update within the next week :) please leave me a rpm or review of where you'd like this story to go~

Thanks :)


End file.
